


Jealousy

by Josselin



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You said you thought about drinking from me," Damon said, his voice assuming the drawl that he used to imply that Stefan was being especially slow. "And I'm saying, 'Go ahead.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> The direction I would have taken things after/during Memorial (s4ep2), the episode where Elena drinks from Damon.

Damon was sitting in front of the fireplace with a book and a drink when Stefan sat down next to him. He was reading a Graham Greene novel that Stefan knew he had read before, but Damon was a re-reader, going over his favorites over and over again.

"Look, I thought about what happened," Stefan said. Damon was more social than he liked to let on, and there were subtle ways that he indicated he was ready to talk, like setting his book on the arm of the couch when Stefan arrived.

"Oh?" Damon said.

"You let Elena drink from you; I was jealous."

"That much was sort of obvious," Damon said.

"But when I thought about it," Stefan continued stubbornly, "I realized that it wasn't that I was jealous of her doing something intimate with you."

Damon quirked an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"I can see why she didn't come to me; I can see why you offered." He plucked the glass from Damon's hand and swallowed the rest of it.

"You said you were jealous?" Damon prompted.

"I was jealous because for years I thought about you offering that to me," Stefan said.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You thought about drinking from me."

"I thought about drinking from everyone--you know I have a problem. I knew I couldn't drink human blood directly. I knew what happens when I do that and that wasn't what I wanted. But sometimes I watched you drinking from someone, and instead of thinking about whatever coed you were compelling, I thought--maybe drinking from him would be the second-best thing."

Damon nodded slowly. 

Stefan thought about all the things Damon might say, or that Damon might ask. About whether Stefan had ever drank from Lexi--which he had, once, but she hadn't thought that was good for him either--about what happened when Stefan fell off the wagon. Damon might say something cutting. Damon might describe in detail what had happened when Elena drank from him -- Stefan wondered, suddenly, where Elena had bit Damon.

Damon was talking. "All right." he said.

"All right, what?" Stefan said, slight suspicion coloring his tone. It was atypical of Damon to forgive and forget.

"I fed today," Damon said, "Go ahead."

"What are you talking about?" 

"You said you thought about drinking from me," Damon said, his voice assuming the drawl that he used to imply that Stefan was being especially slow. "And I'm saying, 'Go ahead.'"

"You're saying I should drink from you, right now."

Damon shrugged. "Why not." He held out his hand--no, he was holding out his wrist--and Stefan took it half-reflexively. He could feel his face veining as his teeth came in. Damon looked at him evenly.

"You want me to bite you," Stefan said.

"Well, not if you're going to keep yapping about it--" Damon tugged his wrist back, but Stefan's hand tightened on it and Damon didn't try very hard to pull it free. Stefan pulled Damon's wrist closer to his mouth, and bent in slightly to bring his mouth closer to the skin, and Damon watched him. Shadows flickered across his face from the firelight, but his expression didn't change. Stefan let Damon's gaze drop, and stared at Damon's wrist, and it wasn't the same type of blood lust that came when he had human blood--vampire blood pumped differently, it was less sweet and thicker, somehow, but Stefan found himself biting his brother's wrist nonetheless. He wasn't particularly delicate about it and he heard Damon saying a sarcastic, "Ow," with the limited portion of his attention that wasn't entirely focused on the taste of the blood. The flow of blood in vampires wasn't as strong as the flow in a human -- the heart beat less frequently, more weakly, and Stefan found himself sucking hard to bring the blood closer to the surface.

"Jesus," Damon said, and he was right next to Stefan but it sounded like he was much further away. “I forgot how it feels.”

Stefan lifted his head but kept his grip on Damon’s arm. He could see the marks of his own teeth in Damon’s skin, the blood slowly rising to the surface, and the cuts closing before his own eyes. “Where did Elena bite you?” he said suddenly.

Damon’s eyes met his. “She didn’t,” he said.

“You said--” Stefan started.

“I bit myself,” Damon said. “She just drank.”

“Where?” Stefan’s voice sounded thick and urgent even to himself. 

Damon tugged his arm back out of Stefan’s grasp, and Stefan’s fingers tightened for a moment before he forced himself to let go. Damon kept looking into his eyes, and Damon raise his hand to his own mouth, and Stefan watched while Damon’s eyes veined briefly and he bit into his own palm. He held his hand back over to Stefan. Stefan didn’t feel entirely like himself as he took it and raised it to his mouth again. He let the blood pool into his mouth again, and then he swallowed and sucked hard on Damon’s palm, so it filled his mouth again, more quickly, and he heard Damon hiss.

“Are you going to tell Elena about this little experiment?” Damon said.

Stefan wasn’t thinking about Elena--he was thinking about the blood, and it was filling his mouth in a dissatisfying slow way--and maybe Lexi had been right about this not being good for him either. He dropped Damon’s hand from his mouth, ignored Damon’s sarcastic, “What, no thank you?” and surprised his brother when he wrapped an arm around Damon’s neck and pulled Damon half on top of him. Damon might have been surprised, Damon might have been weaker than usual due to the blood loss, Stefan might have been stronger already due to the feeding. But Damon didn’t fight, even when Stefan paused momentarily before biting deeply into Damon’s neck. Damon groaned when he bit, and Damon shifted around on top of him but didn’t pull away from his mouth. “Maybe we should keep this between us,” Damon mumbled into his shoulder.

Stefan stopped drinking when the blood pulsed more slowly, and he watched the wound close on Damon’s neck. Even once it was closed, Damon didn’t move from the position Stefan had pulled him into, half sprawled on Stefan’s chest. This was usually the point of feeding where the regret began, and Stefan could feel it beginning inside him, warring with the desire to just bite again and keep feeding to shove it down some more. He blinked, and gritted his teeth, and tightened his fingers on Damon’s shoulder. 

“Damon?” he said.

Damon made a dismissive half groan.

Stefan shook his shoulder gently, worry and regret starting to set in. “Damon, are you all right?”

“Oh, quit your worrying,” Damon said, and his tone was just dismissive enough that Stefan felt the worry and regret ease a bit inside. “If you’re starting to feel all guilt stricken you could go get me a blood bag from the basement,” Damon noted.

Stefen curled one edge of his mouth in a half smile. “I could,” he said, squeezing Damon’s shoulder comfortingly, but Damon made no effort to move from his sprawl half on top of him, and Stefan’s guilt had faded enough that he didn’t think there was any rush.


End file.
